Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors - gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wydana na Wii, oraz Nintendo DS w listopadzie, 2010 roku. Po raz pierwszy gra została ogłoszona w dniu 26 maja 2010 roku przez Segę. Rozwój Gra Sonic Colors, została wydana pod koniec 2010 roku i posiada dwie wersję, na różnę konsolę, a mianowicie, na Wii, oraz na Nintendo DS. Podobnie jak gra Sonic Unleashed, tak i ta gra, płynnie łączy perspektywy 2D i 3D, podczas gdy wersja na Nintendo DS, łączy podwójny ekran gry. Wersja na Wii została opracowana przez Sonic Team, oraz Segę, natomiast wersja DS, przez Sonic Team, i Dimps. Obydwie wersje Sonic Colors, zostały wydane przez Segę. Przełożonym szefem produkcji był Takashi Iizuka. Morio Kishimoto zajmował się wersją na Wii, natomiast Takao Hiyabayashi, wersją na Nintendo DS. Fabuła Wii Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic Unleashed, oraz'' po pokonaniu Dark Gaii, Dr. Eggman, ogłasza światu, że rozpoczął nowe życie i na dowód tego wybudował "Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana", który składa się z pięciu planet, z jednym centralnym obiektem zwanym Tropical Resort. Sonic i Tails postanawiają zwiedzić ten park, w celu zobaczenia czy to co mówi, to prawda. Prawda szybko wychodzi na jaw, kiedy widzą jak Orbot i Cubot, gonią dwóch małych, nieznanych im kosmitów. Sonic szybko je ratuje, i odkrywa dzięki jednemu z nich wspaniałą moc. Wkrótce dzięki tłumaczowi Tails'a, zwanego Miles Electric, dowiadują się, że imię jednago z tych kosmitów to Yacker, i należy do gatunku Wispów. Wkrótce, dzięki dalszemu tłumaczeniu mowy Yacker'a, przez Tails'a, Sonic i jego przyjaciel, dowiadują się, że Doktor Eggman, łapie i więzi, Wispy, ponieważ chce pozyskać i użyć ich moc, zaną Hyper-go-on, w celu swoich niecnych planów. Sojusz z Wisp'ami, oraz używania Hyper-go-on, każdego z ich gatunków, pozwala Sonic'owi odwiedzić wiele planet i wyłączyć generator, łączący daną plantę z centrum parku, na każdej z nich. Ostatecznie Sonic, szybko dowiaduje się, że Eggman używa Hyper-go-on Wispów, jako paliwa do broni kontrolującej umysły każdego człowieka na świecie. Niestety przy okazji, zabierając Hyper-go-on Wispom, przekształca je Nega-Wispy. Kiedy Doktor, próbuje strzelić w Ziemię, z tej broni, kawałek wraku, utworzonego po tym jak Sonic pokonał Globotron'a, uderza w tą broń, przez co ta eksploduje. Park Rozrywki zaczyna wybuchać i eksplodować. Sonic mówi Tails'owi, żeby poszedł z porotem do kosmicznej windy, podczas gdy Sonic staje przeciwko ostatecznej broni Eggman'a, czyli Nega-Wisp Armor, zasilaną mocą przez negatywną energię Wispów. Z pomocą każdego rodzaju Wispów, Sonic pokonuje wroga, używając Final Color Blaster. Nieprawidłowe działanie armaty Nega-Wisp Armor, powoduje wytworzenie nieprawdopodobnie silnej, czarnej dziury, która niszczy park i okonuje Eggman'a. Chociaż nawet Sonic jest w stanie prześcignąć i uciec czarnej dziurze, to teraz zemdlał. Na szczęście Wispy używają ich całej mocy i energii, aby zneutralizować czarną dziurę i uratować Sonic'a, który jest nieprzytomny. Yacker, przywraca dawną formę wszystkim Nega-Wisp'om. Chwilę potem Sonic budzi się na Ziemi, ciężko dysząc i patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem. Tails wypomina Sonic'owi, że wepchnął go do kosmicznej windy, ale jednak dziękuje mu za uratowanie go. Nagle przylatuje Yacker, wraz z innymi Wisp'ami, ab podziękować Sonic'owi, po czym dają sobie piątkę,a Yacker odlatuje szczęśliwy na swoją planetę z innymi Wisp'ami. Nintendo DS Wersja gry ''Sonic Colors na Nintendo DS, posiada ten sam scenariusz gry, co ten w wersji na Wii, jednak w tej wersj tłumacz działał idealnie i bez zarzutów. Kolejną różnicą jest to, że kiedy Sonic zniszczy generatory na każdej planecie, wtedy odblokowywuje specjalne misje, z postaciami, które nie są dostępne w wersji na Wii, na przykład z Shadow'em. Również na tych specjalnych poziomach, można zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwalają odblokowć dodatkowego bossa, czyli Nega-Mother Wisp. Jest ona w rzeczywistości matką Yacker'a, która została opętana przez złą energię Hyper-go-on. Sonic nie ma wyboru i staje z nią do walki jako Super Sonic. Po tym jak Super Sonic ją pokona, Nega-Mother Wisp, może wrócić do swojej dawnej formy jako Mother Wisp. Okazało się, że jest ona matką wyłącznie Yacker'a, ale to ona utworzyła Planet Wisp, oraz jest matką wszystkich Wispów. Postacie Główne Grywalne *Sonic the Hedgehog *Wirtualny Jeż Niegrywalne *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Yacker *Orbot *Cubot *Knuckles the Echidna (wersja DS) *Amy Rose (wersja DS) *Silver the Hedgehog (wersja DS) *Blaze the Cat (wersja DS) *E-123 Omega (wersja DS) *Rouge the Bat (wersja DS) *Shadow the Hedgehog (wersja na DS) *Charmy Bee (wersja DS) *Vector the Crocodile (wersja na DS) *Espio the Chameleon (wersja na DS) *Cream the Rabbit (wersja na DS) *Cheese (wersja DS) *Big the Cat (wersja na DS) *Chao (wersja na DS) *Mother Wisp (wersja na DS) *Nega-Mother Wisp (wersja na DS) Wrogowie *Egg Pawn *Spinner *Buzz Bomber *Burrobot *Mole *Moto Bug *Crabmeat *Spiny *Orbinaut *Chopper *Jawz *Sandworm *Aero-Chaser *Big Chaser *Eel *Asteroid Coaster (mini-boss) Aktorzy Główne postacie Angielscy i japońscy aktorzy, oraz ich role głosowe, głównych postaci, w grze Sonic Colors: Ekskluzywne postacie Angielscy i japońscy aktorzy, oraz ich role ekskluzywnych postaci, w grze Sonic Colors w wersji DS: Ciekawostki *Jest to, że to pierwsza gra, w której głos każdej postaci został użyczony przez innego aktora niż dotychczas, z wyjątkiem Dr. Eggman'a. Etapy Gra Sonic Colors, zawiera łącznie 66 różnych poziomów na różnych planetach. Dodatkowo, można zdobyć na różnych etapach Red Star Rings, które, po zebbraniu ich odpowiedniej ilości, odblokowują nowe opcje w Game Landzie. Tropical Resort Tropical Resort jest pierwszą planetą w grze. Jest również centrum Niesamowitego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggman'a. Jest wspaniałym kosmicznym parkiem, z wspaniałym widokiem na Ziemię. Można tu między innymi podróżować latającymi pojazdami, zwiedzać óżne miejsca, oraz świetnie się bawić. Występuje tu wiele pięknych, tropikalnych roślinności. Jest to po prostu miejsce spokoju i szczęścia., gdzie można i odpocząć i cieszyć się wspaniałą zabawą. Sweet Mountain Jest to bardzo "słodka" planeta, pełna żywności, począwszy od cukierków, po po różnego rodzaju pączki, a nawet i popcorn. Ogólnie, różni się dość znacząco od innych planet. Cały krajobraz tworzą tu tylko słodycze, a ziemią jest, wydaje się, niekończąca warstwa ciasta. Góry są bardzo wysokie, oraz "słodkie". Dodatkowo piękną cechą Sweet Mountain, jest piękne różowo-brzoskwiniowo-pomarańczowe niebo. Starlight Carnival Starlight Carnival jest po prostu przepięknym speklaklem świateł w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu, oświetlanej przez ogromną ilość neonów, które obejmują wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Całość uzupełniają różne statki kosmiczne, które również świecą. Posróż pomiędzy, światła i dróg świetlnych, poprzez uroczyste pokazy świetlne, po niesamowite pokłady kosmiczne, jest niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Planet Wisp Planet Wisp, to ojcysta planeta Wispów. Była kiedyś piękną, bujną i posiadającą nadzwyczaj piękną zieleń, planetą. Wszystko popsuł zły Dr. Eggman, który postanowił zbudować tu swój park. Podczas grania na tej planecie, całość jest jeszcze w budowie, więc oficjalnie nie można jeszcze zwiedzać tej części parku. Jest wypełniona piękną, o nieziemsko wspaniałym kolorze zieleni, roślinnością, gdzie połowa tej planety znajduje się pod obszarem prac maszyn i robotów Doktora, gdzie podczas gry można zobaczyć jeziora pełne toksycznych odpadów. Aquarium Park Aquarium Park, jest niesamowitym i wspaniałym, w tematyce akwarium miejscem. Ci którzy zwiedzają mogą tu podziwiać wielkie zbiorowiska akwariów, z pełnymi życia różnymi, morskimi stwozeniami. Ponieważ jest wodna planeta, posiada wiele stref, oraz dużo podwodnych miast i atrakcji z połączeniem podwodnego życia. Jego najbardziej słynnym miejscem jest restauracja "The Bucket of Sushi", gdzie podobno jezenie jest okropne. Mają również podobno, dodane do menu różne gatunki ryb, głównie tych zagrożonych wyginięciem i rzadkie gatunki. Asteroid Coaster Asteroid Coaster jest parkiem rozrywi, pełnym dzikich i niebezpiecznych miejsc. Jest to dużo i skalna planeta, otoczona, wydaje się, niekończącym polem asteroid, który został użyty, do również niezliczonych ilości kolejek górskich. Przejażdżki oferują podziwianie pola asteroid, ogromnej przestrzeni dużych planetoid, wypełnionych toksycznym toksycznym szlamem w różnych niebezpiecznych miejscach. Można przejechać się także niebezpiecznym roller coaster'em, po niebezpiecznych pętlach i zakrętach tego strasznego świata. Proponuje się, aby Asteroid Coaster, zwiedzali tylko osoby, kochające, niebezpieczeństwo i adrenalinę i działanie ekstremalnych przejażdżek. Terminal Velocity Terminal Valocity to miejsce pełnej szybkości. Jest w specjalnej windzie kosmicznej, prowadzącej do Tropical Resort. z Ziemi, aby turyści mogli dostać się i zwiedzać Park Doktora Eggman'a. Sonic może tu bezproblemowo biec swoją pełną szybkością. Po awarii systemu Terminal Velocity zaczęło się burzyć i wszyscy musieli z niego uciekać. Game Land Game Land, jest sztucznym światem, wymyślonym przez Doktora Eggman'a, który znajduje swój najpopularniejszy rodzaj gry, Sonic Symulator, w której gracz może przejść 21 różnych poziomów, poprzez znajdowanie Red Star Ring, na różnych etapach, innych planet. Z kolei, kiedy gracz dojdzie do trzeciego aktu na każdej planecie, otrzymuje wtedy jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Specjalny poziom Specjalny poziom w grze Sonic Colors, jest dostępny w wersji na Nintendo DS, po zebraniu wszystkich, siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest to poziom szczególnie podobny do Specjalnego poziomu w grze Sonic Rush. z jedyną różnicą, że zamiast zbierać tu pierścnienie, Sonic musi zbierać kolorowe kulki jak w Sonic Heroes. Dokładniej, musi zebrać kule tego samego koloru, który widzi na górze ekranu. Wispy Sonic Colors to pierwsza gra z serii o niebieskim Jeżu, w której pojawiają się Wispy. Następnymi grami są Sonic Generations, oraz Sonic Lost World. Są obcą rasą, nieznaną dotąd Sonic'owi i Tails'owi. W grze, pozwalają Sonic'owi zamieniać się w różne formy pozwalające na przykład na trzymanie się pionowych ścian, lub latania. Ogólnie pozwalają graczowi odkrywać nowe ścieżki przejścia etapów, zebrać specjalnie ukryte Pierścienie, oraz Red Star Rings, lub po prostu ułatwić przejście poziomu Muzyka Gra ma swój własny soundtrack zwany Vivid Sound X Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack ''wyprodukowane przez ''Wave Master. Składa się głównie z głównych tematów myzucznych i tych, które są grne podczas grania różnych etapów gry. Oczywiście głównym tematem muzycznym jest Reach for the Stars, grany również w intrze gry Sonic Colors. Piosenka ta została zaśpiewana przez Jean Paul Makhlouf'a, wraz ze swoim zespołem Cash Cash. Końcową piosenką jest Speak With Your Heart, którą również wykonał zespół Cash Cash. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami Podobnie jak w Sonic Unleashed, istnieje wiele różnic pomiędzy wersjami gry Sonic Colors: * Wersja Wii oferuje podobny typ rozgrywki do gry Sonic Unleashed, natomiast wersja na Nintendo DS, do Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure * Wersja Wii oferuje 6 aktów (nie licząc Terminal Velocity), oraz jednego bossa na jedną planetę, natomiast wersja DS, 2 akty i bossa na jedną planetę ** 4 kolejne akty zostały zastąpione przez trzy misje, oraz jednen tutorial na strefę * W wersji DS, występują również postacie niedostępne w wersji na Wii, a mianowicie są to: Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shodow, Rouge, oraz E-123 Omega * W wersji na Wii jest osiem dostępnych Wispów, natomiast w wersji DS tylko pięć. Sprawia to, że Zielony, Różowy, Purpurowy i Niebieski są dostępne wyłącznie na Wii, natomiast Czerwony i Fioletowy wyłącznie na DS * W wersji Wii, Terminal Velocity oferuje 2 akty, oraz jednego głównego Bossa, natomiast w wersji DS, oferuje tylko Bossa. * Bossowie jak i rozgrywka jest, również różna: ** Pierwszym bossem jest Rotatatron, a czwartym - Refreshinator (Wii). W wesji na DS, pierwszym bossemjest Globotron, a czwartym - Drillinator ** Podczas walki z drugim i piątym bossem, Sonic, zaczyna walkę na statku, a dopiero potem walczy na zewnątrz jego, podczas gdy w DS, Sonic walczy bezpośrednio na zewnątrz statku * Na Wii gra rozpoczyna się od razu od pierwszego aktu w Tropical Resort, a pierwsza scenka przerywnikowa jest dopiero po drugim akcie w Tropical Resort, podczas gdy w wersji DS filmik przerywnikowy jest od razu na początku gry ** W Wii Yacker towarzyszy Cyjanowemu Wisp'owi, natomiast w DS towarzyszy Białemu Wispowi * W Wii Miles Electric funkcjonuje źle, co powoduje wiele śmiesznych sytuacji z nim związanych, natomiast w wersji Nintendo DS, tłumacz chodzi bez zarzutów, przez co usunięto z nim te żarty *W wersji Wii, Yacker znika na Planet Wisp, natomiast w wersji DS, znika on w Aquarium Park * W wersji Nintendo DS, scena, w której Eggman, Orbot i Cubot są zasysani przez czarną dziurę została usunięta * W wersji Wii, Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć w Game Landzie, podczas gdy w wersji DS, można je zdobyć po przejściu specjalnych poziomów, które również są dostępne tylko w tej wersji * W wersji na Wii, Red Star Rings, służą do odblokowywania różnych rzeczy w Game Landzie, natomiast w wersji na Nintendo DS, służą do odblokowywania różnych ilustracji i muzyki Recepcja Zapowiedzi Podgląd Official Nintendo Power Magazine, stwierdził że tempo gry było szybkie, poziomy ładne graficznie i długie, oraz że było mnóstwo różnych dróg do ich przejścia. Ich ulubionym Wispem, był Żółty Wisp. W końcu wspomniał, że Sonic wykonywał wtedy podobne ruchy, do Mario, w grze z 2010 roku - Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mówiono, że gra będzie się opierała na dziennych poziomach z gry Sonic Unleashed. Chodziło oczywiście o typ poziomów. IGN z kolei powiedział, że Sonic Colors, może być najlepszą grą z tej generacji Sonic'a, chwaląc projekt poziomów, oraz nowe, kolorowe moce. Gra została także nominowana do najlepszej gry E3 przez IGN, jednak niestety nie udało się jej wygrać. Została także nominowana do Najlepszej platformowej gry na E3 2010, przez Gametrailers. Jakiś czas potem IGN dał własną recenzję gry, która wyniosła bardzo pozytywny wynik - 8.5, która jest przyznawana jako Editors Choice Award, w imieniu IGN dla onu wersji gry - Wii, oraz DS. Dla wersji DS powiedzieli, że jest to jedna z najlepszych, przenośnych platformówek, oraz że Sonic ma tu trochę klasyczny styl. Mówili, że drogi w górę i w dół, były frustrujące, natomiast walki a bossami były świetne. Powiedzieli też, że poziomy były zabawne, ale głównym problemem było to, że na poziomach nie było żadnego punktu kontrolnego, przez co gracz musi za każdym raem kiedy umrze, zaczynać poziom od początku nawet jeśli walczy z bossem. Dla wersji Wii powiedzieli, że to jedna z najlepiej prezentujących się gier, patrząc na Wii. Mówili, że muzyka była bardzo dobra na każdym poziomie, dla ogromnej ilości etapów wizualnych, od parków do kosmicznej przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej. Ponadto byli zadowoleni z faktu, że obsada postaci była znacznie zmniejszona. Zauważyli oni, że platformówki były bardzo dobre i podobne do serii Mario. Skarżyli się jednak, na tryb Co-op, i powiedzieli, że: "Jeden ekran nie wystarczy dla dwóch Sonic'ów." Recenzje Recenzje były w dużej większości pozytywne. Z rankingu Matecritic, wychodzi że wersja Wii zdobyła ocenę 78, a wersja DS 79, Gamerankings natomiast przyznał ocenę 78,84% dla wersji Wii, oraz 77,07% dla wersji Nintendo DS. IGN dał ocenę 8.5, dla obu wersji nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonic'u, w czasie tych 18 lat, chwaląc poziomy, grafikę gry, oraz krytykując chociażby ekran Co-op, mówiąc, że jeden ekran nie wystarczy dla dwóch jeży. Dał również wersji Wii, z "Quick Fix Award" w jego Best of 2010 awards. Famitsu dało wersji Wii 34/40, natomiast wersji DS 32/40. NGamer dał Wii ocenę gry 86%, chwaląc jej rozgrywkę i ścieżkę dźwiękową. Nintendo Power dał wersji Wii 9/10, chwaląc grę jako "sukces", oraz wersji DS, dając ocenę 7,5/10, krytykując niewielką długość gry. Colors otrzymała także nagrodę "Best Wii Graphics", oraz była nominowana do najlepszej gry na Wii, roku. Official Nintendo Magazine dał wersji Wi ocenę 86%, natomiast wersji DS 85%. Wii Magazine, dał wersji Wii 92%, a wersji na Nintendo DS 92%, chwaląc i mówiąc: "There is a good, and he's a Sonic-fan. Joysticq dał grze ocenę 4 z 5 możliwych gwiazdek mówiąc: "Sonic Colors, succesed where so, so many other Sonic games have failed". Eourogamer dał wersji Wii 8/10, nazywając ją "stupefyingly fast and utterly thrilling". GameSpot dał wersji Wii 8/10, chwaląc projekt gry, poczucie dużej prędkości, oraz grafikę, ale krytykując jej źle zaprojektowaną spółdzielnię zabaw. Opinia CNET, dawala grze ocenę 4 gwiazdki, mówiąc, że gra oferuje mieszankę nowoczesnego Sonic'a w 3D, oraz klasycznego Sonic'a, prz olśniewającej grafice. 1UP dał wersji Wii rangę B+, nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonic'u. Wired dała wersji Wii 7/10, chwaląc jej "znakomitą muzykę i kolorową grafikę", oraz "urozmaicone wzornictwo poziomów", oraz krytykując jej nieco "nerwowy sposób kontroli skoków", oraz że późniejsze poziomy są pełne łatwych zgonów. Game Trailers był bardziej krytyczny dla tej gry, dając wersji Wii ocenę 6.4, preferując wersję DS, dając jej ocenę 7.9. GameRadar dał wersji Wii 7/10, chwaląc grywalność i krytykując pewne "łatwe zgony". Game Informer dał wersji Wii wynik 7.0, oraz wersjii Nintendo DS 8.5. Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Orbot", została użyta w tej grze po raz pierwszy *Zostały tu połączone stare i te nowoczesne plany Eggman'a, ponieważ wykorzystuje zwierzęta do swoich niecnych celów, oraz wykorzystywanie uprawnień istot obcych, tu: Wispy * Jeśli by zamówić Sonic Colors w GameStop, otrzyma się darmowy, niebieski kapelusz, z kolcami jak u Sonic'a * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Sonic może wykonywać podwójny skok, po Sonic R, oraz, jeśli licząc, Super Smash Bros Brawl * Sonic Colors to druga gra, w której Eggman chce kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludi za pomocą broni. Pierwszą jest Sonic Jump * Wispy w wersji Wii, oraz Nintendo DS, różnią się, za wyjątkiem Białego, Cyjanowego, Żółtego, oraz Pomarańczowego ** Można je także stosować inaczej w zależności od wersji * Jeśli gracz cały czas będzie wciskał przycisk skoku, kiedy Sonic jest w wodzie, a następnie wynurzy się z wody, skoczy wyżej * Jest to ostatnia gra Sonic'a, która została utworzona na DS, jako ze podręczna wersja Sonic Generations jest na Nintendo 3DS * Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne, w których Sonic może użyć Stomp Atack * Gdy maszyna kontroli umysłów, Doktora Eggman'a wybucha, trafia w księżyc, a nie w Ziemię. Jest to bezpośrednie odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2 * Jest to pierwsza gra 3D, w której Sonic może przekształcić się Super Sonic'a, oraz przechodzić nim normalne poziomy * Podczas jednych z ogłoszeń, Eggman wspomina o żółtym samochodzie trafionym przez asteroidę, z rejetracją "1NOM155". Może być to odniesienie do innej gry Segi - Crazy Taxi * Pod koniec gry pokazano ekran Miles Electric. Tails mówił, że kod tam użyty jest w formacie binarnym, jednak widać go w formacie szesnastkowym * W przeciwieństwie do innych gier, Sonic po zdobyciu więcej niż 100 pierścieni, nie otrzymuje dodatkowego życia. Dotyczy to tylko wersji Wii ** Kiedy gracz osiągnie rank A/S, może zyskać 1/3 życia ** Można to zrobić "atakując" wynik pokazany na ekranie, np. takim atakiem jak Sonic Stomp, wtedy może wylecieć dodatkowe życie * Sonic jest zaskoczony, że Eggman, zniewolił całą planetę, jako że zrobił to już w Sonic CD, na Little Planet * Podczas jednego z przerywników filmowych, Tails nazwał Eggman'a "Nosehair", co Sonic przekształcił na "McNosehair" * Jest to pierwsza gra 3D z Sonic'iem, w której gracz od razu po rozpoczęciu gry zostaje przeniesiony do pierszwego etapu, a nia jak to bywało wcześniej, do filmu początkowego * Po napisach końcowych, aby pokazać co dzieje się z Eggman'em, Orbot mówi "What's up with those things anyway?", natomiast napisy pokazały "What's up with those guys anyway?" * W instrukcji obsługi, w obu wersjach, Nega-Wisp przypadkowo został nazwany "Mega-Wisp" * Gdy Orbot instaluje nowy chip głosowy, Cubot mówi "The think bone's connected to the talk bone... the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone", jest to odniesienie do Dem Bones * W wersji DS, Aquarium Park, zostało błędnie zapisane jako "Acquarium" * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której wszystkie etapy rozgrywane są na planetach, nie licząc Terminal Velocity, a żaden nie rozgrywa się na Ziemi * Gra posiada klasyczne umiejętności, takie pływanie, oraz pchanie * Większość wrogów w grze, pochodzi z klasycznych gier, jak na przykład Crabmeats * Różne poziomy w Game Land wykazują powiązanie do poziomów z innych planet, jak np. te zielone wykazują podobieństwo do Tropical Resort * Kiedy Sonic biegnie, jego ręce nie są zaciśnięte w pięści jak to było w poprzednich grach. Sytuacja powtarza się również w Sonic Generations * Na końcu gry, Eggman mówi, że ma już kolejny "plan". Nie wiadomo dokładnie co to był za plan, bo prawdopodobnie zrezygnował z niego w Sonic Generations, na rzecz Time Eater * Niektóre fragmenty muzyki, podczas walki z finałowym bossem, brzmią podobnie do Endless Possibility z 'Sonic Unleashed * W wersji Wii, Sonic Simulator może zmieniać kolory, poprzez naciśnięcie dowolnego przycisku na Wii Remote lub Nunchuk * W akcie 3, Aquarium Park, istnieje druga droga do ukończenia poziomu Galeria Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna Angielska Strona * Oficjalna Japońska Strona Filmy Oficjalny Trailer = left|300px |-| Dwóch Graczy = left|290px |-| Gameplay Trailer = left|300px |-| Gameplay Trailer 2 = left|300px |-| Gameplay Trailer 3 = left|300px |-| DS Trailer = left|300px |-| E3 2010 = left|300px |-| Reviev = left|300px |-| Reviev 2 = left|300px *** Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe